Scooby-Doo in Luigi's Mansion
|previousepisode = Baffling Bombs |nextepisode = Scooby-Doo meets Pikachu }} Scooby-Doo in Luigi's Mansion is the first episode of the second season in Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery. Premise Mystery Inc. goes to help the Mario Bros. because they just bought a haunted house. Plot It all starts on a dark and stormy night. Thunder, lightning, and rain are everywhere. Leafless black dead trees are used as a fence along the path up to the old house. It's a huge dark mansion that looks haunted. As rain pours down on Luigi, he walks up the path to the mansion. Luigi looks around nervously. As he is about to touch the doorknob, the creaking door opens all by itself. Luigi steps inside the fancy mansion. Boos are watching from the shadows... As Luigi looks behind him, he finds the door has shut. The camera shows a view of the entire mansion. Lightning strikes it. The screen fades out and fades back in to the next afternoon. The sun is brightly shining and the Mystery Machine is driving along in the woods. "I wonder what Mario meant by 'Luigi bought a haunted house!'," Fred began. "Who would by a haunted house?" "Maybe he didn't know it was haunted," Velma says like the answer was obvious, which it is. "Like, who cares as long as they have good food?" Shaggy asks. "Reah, ras rong ras they rave rood food!" Scooby cheers. "I care," Daphne says. "Freddie, look out!" Velma says, pointing to the road. "Hold on to whatever you can find!" Fred says. The van slips in a pile of mud and goes flying. "Like, out the window Scooby-Doo!" Shaggy yells. He breaks his window and jumps out along with Scooby. The two land and they realize it's suddenly night. It's a dark and stormy night. They're where Luigi was at the previous day. "Like, why did we just do that?" Shaggy asks. "I ron't know!" Scooby cries. The two hug each other and start crying. Suddenly they stop and stand up. "Look at the door Scoob; it says Welcome to Luigi's Mansion. Hey, like, I think this is the place!" Shaggy cheers. He and Scooby run into the mansion. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma have landed. The van is atop a tree. "How many times are we gonna land on trees? This is the second time!" Fred says. "A lot," Velma says. The van falls off the tree. "To Luigi's Mansion," Daphne says. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy have just entered Luigi's Mansion. "Scooby and Shaggy, wow!" Luigi says as he runs over. "Quickly, come with me before the ghosts come." Boos are watching from far away. "You go after them, I'll go after the others!" a Boo says. It cuts to Fred, Daphne, and Velma arriving in Luigi's Mansion. "This place is... um..." Daphne says. "Spooky," Fred finishes. "Hey, Fred, Daphne, Velma, it's me Mario!" a voice yells. Fred, Daphne, and Velma turn around. There is Mario. A Boo is spying on them from a faraway wall. "Mario, it is good to see you again!" Velma says. "Good to see all of you!" Mario says. "Were Scooby and Shaggy here?" Daphne asks. "I'm not sure, just arrived here myself," Mario says. "But, we do have cake, they might be there!" In Luigi's bedroom, Scooby, Shaggy, and Luigi are eating cake and cookies. "And that's the story," Luigi says. "Like, creepy," Shaggy says, "eh Scooby-Doo?" No answer... "Like, Scooby-Doo?" Shaggy asks. "Scooby's gone!" Luigi exclaims. "Get," an eerie voice groans. "Please say get me a cookie," Shaggy begs. "Get, get," the voice says, "out." The lights suddenly go out. "Get; out." The voice moans. "Like, why haven't we already Luigi?" Shaggy asks. "Because... err... because we haven't found Scoob yet," Luigi says. Meanwhile, Mario, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are walking across the lit hallways. "Well, no sign of Luigi anywhere," Mario says. "Let's check his bedroom." Meanwhile, Luigi and Shaggy are in pitch darkness. The doorway opens letting in some light, but as quickly as the light goes in the room the rest of the lights in the house go out. Fred flips on a flashlight. "Shaggy!" says Fred. "Luigi!" says Velma. "Like, Scooby-Doo's gone!" Shaggy screams. "What, how?" asks Daphne. "Like, just like those lights went out, one second he was there, one he was gone," Shaggy says. Meanwhile, Scooby is locked up in a room. "One down, six to go!" an evil voice laughs. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are looking for Scooby in the garden. "Scooby!" calls Mario. A flower opens two eyes and begins spying on the Mario Brothers. "Scooby!" calls Luigi. Suddenly, a Boo appears, covers Mario's mouth, and vanishes with him. Luigi looks where Mario used to be. "Mario, he's gone!" Suddenly, another Boo appears and takes Luigi. Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne are searching for Scooby in a hallway. "It's no use Daph," Fred says. "No kidding!" Daphne says. She walks into a door and Fred takes another. In the room Fred takes, he hears Daphne scream. "Daphne?" calls Fred. Suddenly a few Boos sneak up behind him and grab him. Meanwhile, Velma and Shaggy are searching for clues. "Like, Scooby, Scooby-Doo?" calls Shaggy. "Scooby-Doo, where are you?" calls Velma. Suddenly, Boos appear and grab them. They laugh as they take them away. It cuts to the gang and the Mario Bros. all locked up together. King Boo and a few Boos are in front of the prisoners. "We've caught you, now we can continue our plans," King Boo laughs. "Scooby-Doo!" cheers Shaggy. "Raggy!" cheers Scooby. He gives his friend a lick on the face. "Oh, wait, I'm too scared!" Shaggy says. "Good, I'm glad you are scared!" King Boo laughs. "We'll only stay outside of that painting if people are scared! That's why we came here, so people would be scared of us and we would never be trapped in there again!" Daphne laughs and laughs. "You guys are wimps!" she laughs. "And wimps are not scary, they crack me up!" "Like, hey, Daphne's right!" Shaggy says. He and Scooby starts laughing, next Fred and Velma do. Last the Mario Bros. begin to crack up! "Wait!" cries King Boo as his Boos appear in the painting. He starts to dissolve. "Stop it, now! Fear me!" The laughs drain the voice of King Boo out as he appears in a painting. The trees all grow their leaves back outside, the sun rises, and the storm stops. Soon, the gang is in the Mystery Machine. Fred has the window rolled down and he's talking to the Mario Brothers. "Well, thank you for helping us again," Luigi says. "It was our pleasure to help a friend," Fred says. "Like, where's Scooby-Doo?" Shaggy asks. Scooby walks up to the van with cake. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note Decca03 here: Hi, I'm Decca03, the writer of this series. I know in the episode before this one I said it would be the last, you'll be glad to know I changed my mind, hopefully. Anyway, thanks for reading, don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *King Boo *Boos Suspects Culprits Locations *Luigi's Mansion Notes/trivia *The mansion was named after the game it's from. *This was the last episode guest starring the Mario Brothers. Quotes :"Like, where's Scooby-Doo?" - Scooby-Doo :"Like, hey, Daphne's right!" - Shaggy Rogers Home Media *The Best of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery